Kurosaki
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: ¿Por qué no deja de llamarme "Kurosaki"?, ¿tan poco significo para él que ni siquiera he llegado a ser algo más que una "kurosaki"?... Tal vez solo está jugando con migo…


**Hola soy yo de nuevo dejando esta pequeña historia espero la disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

**Kurosaki**

Todo en la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano ha estado tranquilo desde que terminó la guerra con los quincys hace 3 años.

En estos años la pelinegra se pudo convertir en una shinigami sustituta, a pesar de ya saber el nombre de su _zanpakutō___aún le cuesta poder manejar su shikai, pero afortunadamente se le asignó un tutor personal que le ayudaba, ese suso dicho era el capitán más joven de los 13 escuadrones, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Los entrenamientos eran duros y cansados, los tenia todos los días después de la escuela e incluso los sábados y domingos, estos eran en un pequeño bosque detrás de las canchas de futbol.

Claro está que tenerlos todos los días era muy cansado

Por eso no estaba mal

Relajarse un poco

Cuando estos terminaban cada día…

Se separaron un poco para nuevamente retomar el beso, ella enredo sus dedos en la cabellera blanca del capitán haciendo que el beso se profundizará mientras que el rodeaba con sus brazos su pequeña cintura aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

El beso se volvía cada vez más exigente, las oportunidades de tomar aire eran cada vez más limitadas, pareciera que nunca iba a ver un fin hasta que una pequeña alarma sonó y no era precisamente una que indicaba la presencia de algún hollow solo era una simple alarma que decía que era hora de dejar a la pelinegra en casa, después de todo era miércoles y la chica tenía que ir a la escuela mañana.

Pero los pitidos de la alarma tardaron en hacer efecto.

—Bien creo que… —fue un intento por hablar, nuevamente un beso silencio las palabras y fue el mismo que inicio una serie de pequeños besos entrecortados— va… siendo… hora… de que… te deje… en tu casa… — y un beso un poco más largo e intenso inicio

Después de un rato fue finalizado por la pelinegra— jajaja eso dices pero no te veo con ganas de hacerlo— Dijo burlona la chica

Por fin dejo su cintura en libertad y dio un paso hacia atrás para respirar un poco y recuperar la compostura — bien ahora si ya vámonos— dijo para así emprender el viaje a casa de la pelinegra

En el camino una que otra vez hablaban de alguna trivialidad hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

—Bien nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, no llegues tarde Kurosaki— Dijo el peliblanco con su habitual tono de voz

La pelinegra sintió un pequeño golpe dentro de sí pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto— sí, si ahí estaré—Dijo quitándole un poco de importancia—Toshiro ¿Qué harás ahora? —

—Iré a vigilar que no aparezcan hollows, es lo que te diré lo demás no es tu asunto Kurosaki, hasta mañana— Dijo para después desaparecer

—ufff—suspiro—si hasta mañana— Le dijo a la nada y se metió a su casa cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella— ¡ YA VOLVÍ !—Grito— casa vacía— Y siguió su camino hasta la cocina para comer algo, no encontrar a nadie se volvió una costumbre, Ichigo está en la Sociedad de Almas, Yuzu en un internado de chefs e Isshin casi no está ya sea por conferencias o porque se le requiere en algún hospital.

Ya tenía un poco de comida echa del día anterior así que solo se sirvió, fijo su mirada en ella y la revolvía sin ánimos con la cuchara— ¿Por qué me sigue llamando por mi apellido? pensé que ya éramos algo mas—Pensamientos como estos la invadieron el resto del día.

/0/

El día no tardó en llegar, las horas en clase se fueron comúnmente lentas hasta la hora de la salida. La pelinegra llego al lugar acordado dando inicio al entrenamiento.

—Más rápido Kurosaki, tienes que estar alerta de todo tu entorno—Las chispas de las dos espadas golpeándose se hizo sonar por todo el lugar.

—Eso intento—

—Pon todo tu ser en cada golpe— Reclamo el peli banco.

El entrenamiento duro otras 2 horas, el sol se iba metiendo poco a poco mientras mostraba un hermoso atardecer.

—Bien eso es todo por hoy Kurosaki— Dijo mientras enfundaba su _zanpakutō._

_"Otra vez llamándome así, cada día me irrita más, pero esta vez sabré el por qué no me deja de llamar así" Pensó una pelinegra un poco frustrada _— Oye Toshiro—Dijo seriamente— me estaba preguntando ¿por q…?— Su frase fue cortada ya que el albino le estaba mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior

"¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Cómo llego aquí tan rápido? No lo vi acercarse" Pensó atónita, lamentablemente no fue difícil no corresponder "Maldición sus labios son tan suaves y deliciosos"

Y así fue perdiendo la batalla lentamente, esta vez fue un beso lento.

"vamos tengo que parar esto y preguntárselo". Pensó la pelinegra a pesar de que se sentía bien tenía que preguntárselo. En un instante el peli blanco se separó de ella.

Sin perder oportunidad hablo — Toshiro ¿Por qué no…—

—Ahora no Kurosaki, un hollow se acerca— Y en un instante desapareció.

La pelinegra se quedó impresionada por un rato "tan perdida estaba que ni me había percatado".

Como era de esperarse Toshiro lo venció en un parpadeo. —Kurosaki es hora de irnos—

Era oficial ahora si ya no lo soportaba—Tengo que ir a otro sitio antes—Dijo y se dio la vuelta

—Te acompaño—

—No es necesario—

—Vamos Kurosaki, ya es tarde—

—Ya te dije que NO—dijo un poco fuerte y emprendió su camino lo más rápido que pudo.

/0/

Ya el cielo estaba un poco obscuro y la pelinegra se encontraba caminando al lado de un rio pateando una piedrita

— ¿Qué demonios se cree?, siempre es lo mismo, después de que nos… n-nosotros… e-él y-y yo n-nos b-besamos el empieza a actuar como si nada—Dijo para patera la piedra un poco fuerte.

—Y si no fuera poco no deja de llamarme "Kurosaki", ¿tan poco significo para él que ni siquiera he llegado a ser algo más que una "kurosaki"?...

Tal vez solo está jugando con migo…

Solo me usa para des estresarse— y por fin pateo la piedra muy lejos

— ¡PERO ESO SE ACABO YA NO LE SEGUIRE EL JUEGO!— grito a la nada

—Disculpe señorita—Se escuchó una vocecita de un pequeño niño

—¿QUÉ QUIERES? — Y volteo bruscamente intimidando al niño— a discúlpame ¿Qué pasa?— Dijo y pudo notar que tenía una cadena en su pecho

— ¿q-quería s-saber si es-estaba bien? — Pregunto temerosamente

—ehh? Este si solo tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza que me molestan—

—Ya veo, no se preocupe todo estará bien— dijo el niñito con una sonrisa

—Gracias— le devolvió la sonrisa pero en un instante lo tomo en brazos y dio 4 pasos hacia atrás— ¡CUIDADO! —

—Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE ESTABAN DISTRAÍDOS, NI MODO AHORA TENDRÉ QUE CASARLOS PARA COMERLOS—dijo un enorme Hollow.

—Ya quisieras— Metió su mano a su bolsillo para obtener su Soul Candy el cual no encontró—Rayos ¿Dónde la puse? — Busco por todas partes mientras esquivaba los ataques del hollow— Creo que se me cayó en el campo de entrenamiento— ese momento de distracción fue el que el hollow se acercó al alma del niño, para evitar que este lo tomara ella corrió y empujo al niño lejos

—PEQUEÑA INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVES— Y con el dorso de la mano la golpeo muy fuerte haciéndola chocar contra el piso—PRIMERO ME HARE CARGO DE TI—Su enorme brazo se acercó a ella pero en un instante este cayó al suelo— ¿QUIEN FUE? — Exigió saber el hollow

—Eso es algo que no necesitas saber— Y solo le costó oscilar su espada una vez para derrotarlo

—Toshiro— Alcanzo a decir la pelinegra mientras veía como se acercaba al niño y lo enviaba a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Gracias señorita, recuerde todo estará bien—Decía el niño mientras desaparecía

—Se puede saber que intentabas Kurosaki— Cuestiono el capitán

—Pues intente defender al niño—Respondió un poco enojada

—Y se puede saber cómo pretendías hacer eso sin esto— Y le enseño su mochila, seguramente ahí guardo su Soul Candy

—La olvide—

— ¿Cómo que se te olvido? Esto es lo primero que debes de asegurarte que llevas Kurosaki— Ahí estaba de nuevo eso que le molestaba

—Podrías dejar de llamarme así—

—Así es cómo te llamas— Contesto con un toque de ironía

—Ya sé que así me llamo, no me hables como si fuera una tonta, ¿pro que me sigues llamando así? —

—Ya te lo dije y tú ya lo sabes, así es como te llamas— volvió a contestar

Esto irrito a la pelinegra—Y por qué no me dices Karin, ese también es mi nombre—Dijo señalándose con el dedo así misma—

— ¿y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —

—Pues porque t-tú y y-yo nos h-hemos b-b-besado—Dijo sonrojada mientras lo veía a la cara la cual no mostraba ningún signo de emoción—.sabes que creo que la idiota aquí soy yo, por pensar que merecía un trato diferente al de una simple conocida—Se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar hasta que sintió que la tomaban por la muñeca y la giraban bruscamente, después sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, asiéndola acercar al otro cuerpo.

—q-que haces—Contesto sonrojada, mientras sentía como este se le acercaba a su oído

—Vamos Kurosaki solo te estoy haciendo un favor— y empezó bajo un poco hasta su cuello y le empezó a dar pequeños besos.

—C-como q-que un fa-favor— Ese pequeño camino de besos la estaba haciendo perder el sentido—a-aléjate—Dijo separándose un poco del pero el agarre de su cintura se lo impidió del todo—Tu idiota como te atreves, yo no seré tu distracción— Dijo mientras seguía forcejeando

— ¿Distracción? —Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—Tú no eres mi distracción, ¿Por qué dices eso?—

—Por qué tu dijiste que me hacías un favor, un favor de que ¿de fijarte en mi? —Y siguió forcejeando

—No digas estupideces yo no lo dije con ese sentido—

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces? — Y dejo de forcejear

—Te hago un favor en decir tu apellido y en que puedas escucharlo tantas veces te sea posible, así que debes aprovechar ya que— y en un movimiento la volvió a acercar a él jalándola de la cintura— no falta mucho para que dejes de llamarte así.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo él le dio un beso que empezó lento y llego a convertirse en uno más apasionado. Con lentos pasos la dirigió hacia un árbol el cual uso como pared, si intentaba escapar de nuevo le sería imposible.

Y en sus intentos por tomar aire ella aprovecho para hablar entre besos—y dime… como…me… llamaran…—La respuesta se hiso tardar un poco ya que llevar sus manos a su cuello solo lograr profundizarlo y hacer que la respuesta tardara aún más.

—Hitsugaya…

Hitsugaya Karin—

— ¿Alguna objeción? — Cuestiono mirándola a los ojos, a lo cual recibió una sonrisa

—Ninguna, de hecho… me gusta—

**FIN**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Vamos no estaría mal que se portaría asi de vez en cuando XD

No olviden comentar bye bye


End file.
